Sienna Travers
'Sienna Travers '''is one of the Main protagonists of ''The FEAST Saga series. She's the lead protagonist in the franchise and the deuteragonist in the second title. Appearance and Data *Gender: Female *Age: 17-18 (Part 1), 19 (Part 2), 20 (Ninth game) *Height: 153 cm (5' 0,2") 1 / 158 cm (5' 2,1") 2 / 163 cm (5' 4") Sign only *Weight: 41 kg (90 lbs) 1 / 46 kg (101 lbs) 2 / 51 kg (112 lbs) Sign only *Blood Type: AB *Date of birth: June 18, 1997 *Zodiac Sign: Gemini *Interests: Reading books, writing. *Likes: Riding mecha, Dancing, eating a lot, playing instruments, bikes games, Blake (FIO only) *Dislikes: Competition, boring fights, being alone, sadness, emo guys and girls, slow paced challenges. RELEVANCE: Protagonist ALIGNMENT: Neutral Good/Chaotic Neutral Sienna has pale skin, short tomboyish dark brown hair, with a long ponytail, has yellow eyes with light eye-lashes, she uses a high school customized uniform with orange long skirt, White Sailor fuku shirt with some black, dark red ribbon, brown boots, and long Gray leggings. When she's on pilot suit, she uses orange pants, yellow shirt, light blue vest, grey shoes, with a yellow helmet and a orange visor. In Part 2 has a White Shirt with no neck and yellow buttons, a yellow and black tie, a black jacket, a checkered red, white and black pants, with long black and white striped gloves, black boots with gold buckles, and star shaped earrings, in her pilot suit she has a light purple helmet with a yellow visor and the logo of "Team Ragnarök", Uses Dark Blue Pants, white shirt, red vest and shoes. Personality Sienna is a loner; avoiding social and physical contact with other people, doesn't respond by her surname and only responds by her name, doesn't talk too much and limits herself in doing the same exercise (Riding the Mecha). She's also kind and honest young lady, she hates fighting in all its forms, but uses her inner abilities as part of her loneliness to her own benefit, riding a mecha, Luke, her pet, is her only family and also best friend, however, in the posterior parts of the game, Sienna will gradually change into a more serious and fighting lover girl with no remorse to the villains, and became much less emotional. In Part 2 Sienna Changed for good, has more personality and is more brave than before, everyone respects her, even the normals, is more sociable, doesn't limit too much unlike before, also she's more educated and friendly than two years before, and also thanks to her instance in FEAST, she changed her outlook of life from a Negative one to a more Positive, Friendly light. And also shows more concern about her family and wants to protect them (Even Nathan, her half brother), she also has the same determination as Eliza before the latter was going to jail. In the non-canon series, she's a lot more sociable, however, more tender to violence. Story and Facts Not much information about Sienna is known, but she's an orphan who escaped from her "home" for being a loner who doesn't want to enter in contact with anyone, and because of that, since that moment everyone bullied her, one day, when she was in the school, in her first day, she was saved by a boy from bullied yet again, the boy was Blake Snider, in one day, she apparently contacted with Sampson, and he said that she was the last piece that the rebellion needed, telling her that she could be more respectable if joins FEAST. She accepted, but will submissive in exchange. She met in curious circumstances to Blaze Platinum, she didn't talked until she tells him a story how her life is, Blaze was angry because this is injustice in all its form, and tells to her that she needs to overcome these fears and submissive attitude, she then cries and leaves the limusine then goes to her destiny, Ameth meets Sienna in her house, gave her new clothes based on her new assignment and the two did go to FEAST, in her first day as a Pilot, she was kicked by Sampson, and the band didn't do nothing or they were fired, she introduced herself to Roger and the others, when the band was in concert, she entered to the Ragnarök and started to acting strange, and it was for that Split personality known as Geminia, called Eliza, just like her old friend, telling her that the others are friends only in name sans her and the boy who saved her. Later, she was suddenly losing her sight and when the army retired, she fell unconscious, and later Roger did say that Ragnarök absorbs her blood due to synchronizing her DNA with the Robot. In the Hospital, an Artificial intelligence appeared out of "nowhere", called Luke, and he tells Sienna that it'll do the training to avoid being a killer in the battle, Sienna later returns if nothing happened to the base. Later she defeats Blair Turner and the latter commits suicide, tied with Mildred Albain, a rebel scientist and Science teacher of the Artistica Academia and almost being beaten by Jonathan Travers, but since there's another thing behind Geminia's thing, the others alongside the Band investigate about her without Sienna's intervention, and with Luke's help. Later, it is revealed that Geminia is no other than Eliza Sampson, daughter of the traitor Ron Sampson, and the black string disappeared, she moved into the Type-Cosmos Ragnarök, fought against the Prototype that Sampson held, and defeated it with rage, because he confessed his parentage of her. Then she fights Type-Chaos Ragnarök, twin unit of Cosmos, piloted by her revealed half sister Eliza from Ron, later she and the band and others fight the Comet and Eliza's plan was terminated. *She lives alone in anywhere (Part 1), She lives in Francine birth mother's house (Part 2) *She studied in Five Stars School apart from the others, but when Joined in Artistica Academia, she's a member of the Fight club and her uniform is black instead of the usual white, and joins part time into bike gangs out of fanatism. *Sienna recovered her respect when she defeated FEAST Comet by herself, and everyone respects her now, and she has developed an attitude of rudeness. But still doesn't want to go with very massive places. (Ironic because she plays in the concerts without any problem). *Her notable attitudes are: Normal, sympathetic, active, serious, brave, happy. *Her social attitude: Is really good with the people, but doesn't know the words when talking except in, fights. *She considers life is like a Festival (and later Carnival) because of all those events, regardless of good and bad, they make the world a colorful place with many amusements. *Her Family members are: Francine Travers (Mother), Nathan Travers (Half Brother), Eliza Sampson (Half Sister), Ron Sampson (Father), Brent Lenoir (Stepfather), Melanie Scarlet Blood (Grandmother), Julius Caesar Aeron/Travers (Grandfather). *Her Alternate Counterparts/clones/relatives: Cadenza (Purgatory evil Original Counterpart, Original timeline self), Geminia (Spilt Personality in Canon, Clone in FIO sub-series. 2nd Sign she's referred as "Phase 9"), Genesis (Arcana Warrior counterpart), Lakia/Cosmos (CPU Navigator, 2nd Sign). *Her super forms are known as Valkyrie and Nemesis Install. Relationships Jonathan Travers Sienna and Jonathan's brotherly relationship is always friendly and united, ever since he found her, he tries his best in protect her from dangers. In the FIO duology, he is a lot more open about protecting her from harm, even if means sacrifice. When she was injured, he was one of the six people that visited her frequently. He also respected her despite being the daughter of an evil man. Eliza Sampson The half-sister of Sienna was the only one who 'cared' about her, but however, she used her for her evil desires. After she was defeated and defected to jail. Sienna somehow respects her now since she genuinely changed. In the FIO duology she was kind of bully, but later opens up to her and considers her a sister, albeit still is snarky with her. Blake Snider Sienna's first friend in both continuities, he was the first who expressed honest sympathy to her. Later after many years they grow to be rivals and friends in combat. In the FIO duology, he expresses some feelings about her, this was not openly resolved as of Second Sign, but the creator hints about them as a couple in that continuity. Jazz Milford-Snyder The two at first were rivals due to their different points, but later they forged a friendship to the point that both helped each other after their final fight. In FIO they are good friends. Genesis In both continuities, they grow their friendship, albeit with different interpretations, at first was like of enemies, but later, it changes to be fully friendship. Cadenza Both are similar and they are great friends, however, Sienna dislikes her actions, but for her irony, she is doing what Cadenza likes, destroying people for good causes. Prince Orion He was a bit cold with her, however, later opens up to other people mainly thanks to her. Deus Ex Machina Sienna hates the proclaimed "Master of Robots", due to the fact that they tried to do tyrannical stuff against humanity, eventually it became worse to the point of no Salvation. Mechs/Cyber Suit/Fighting Style In Part 1 (Arc 1: The Start), she uses a Mech named Type-X Ragnarök (X stands for a number, 0 up to 4), has the ability of upgrade in battle with a cost, Using Sienna's blood to synchronize with it. Later, in the Arc 2: FEAST Comet. She upgrades into other mech, the Type-Cosmos Ragnarök, which Type-X was based from, her advantage is mixing the power with the range, as her mechs are specifically made with these in mind. In the crossovers and in Fight it Out, she uses Type-Y Ragnarök, a balanced version of Valkyrie, and Type-Z Ragnarök is basically the fusion of Chaos and Cosmos aesthetically. In Mystery of the Galia Kingdom she displays another unnamed evolution, basically with the Type-Z Ragnarök having Blue, Red, Black and White Color and a yellow aura. This version is in 2nd Sign referred as Valkyrie Ragnarok Zero. Her cyber suit is nameless in the moment, as she displays a gold and resistant armor as well, however, Mildred Albain calls it: The Valkyrie, whose abilities are related to the element of earth, it also has a blaster and a blade. Even since joining the Fight Club, she has an array of physically strong attacks to her arsenal, especially shown in Fight it Out!. She in general has average stats in the crossover games. In 2nd Sign, it adds a lot of Chargers, resembling Makoto Nanaya's attacks in the Blazblue series. Game Appearances *''Feast of the Black Strings'' *''Black Strings Carnival: Last Song'' *''The FEAST Saga - Music Road'' *''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!'' *''The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom'' *''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-'' *''In-Verse Heroes II: Dream Fighters'' *''In-Verse Heroes III: The Duel of Justice'' - Secret Character *''In-Verse Heroes All-Stars'' *''In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story'' *''In-Verse All-Stars Legends'' *''In-Verse All-Stars Versus'' *''Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle'' *''Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul'' - Secret Character Fictitious Voice List English *Carrie Savage (All games but 2nd Sign Mighty and Cross Code X-2.) *Kira Buckland (2nd Sign Mighty Alto's Arcade Mode.) Japanese *Yuko Goto (All games but Howling Soul) *Kanako Kondo (Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul) Role in the Crossovers Since her first appearance, Dream Fighters. Marks her as the first representative of the franchise. She fights solely in a new style combining her mecha and cyber suit powers. Unlike Blake, she doesn't change her fighting style and only added moves to vary between the two, she's the slower, but the stronger of the two (And later, Balanced due to Eliza's inclusion). She's a player character alongside the other three members of the band, Shawn, Reed, Melody, Mildred in Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle using only her mecha in her Drives and Ultima Drive. Reception Reception of the character had been mixed, she's often liked due to her determination and having one of the best mecha, in other hand, she's considered obonoxious, too serious and a crybaby. However, in Part 2, it had been better due to the fact that she can understand the things better without being a "noob". Trivia *The Name Sienna means "Reddish-orange", as part of the color naming of the four first protagonists. *She used to be called before in early stages of conception: Emilia. Sienna has a reddish orange shirt on her school uniform, also a reddish orange visor on her Helmet. (Part 1) *She's the fourth and lead protagonist, and is the most susceptible to have more problems than the rest of the protagonists, as Sampson introduces her, she is in her Pilot suit and has her helmet, silent and even scared. Also possibly due to in Japan and some other oriental countries, there's a superstition that the number 4, means death. *According to Ameth, she represents in this story: The Major Arcana Number 20: Judgment, because she doesn't know what the destiny holds to her. *Her Anti-Heroine type is "Classical Anti-hero", for these reasons, later becomes a full Heroine, in 2nd Sign, Unscrupulous Hero: *#She suffered a lot of self-doubt, and was also a kind of a coward when introducing herself to others. *#She has quirky tendences when staying with people, she's not too good at a crowded place and wants to leave whenever they're here. *#She was frightened of Sampson, the Horsemen and her bullies at her best. Her Fight it Out persona contrast this greately. *She's a rare example of a Mecha Female Protagonist and other series in general who's an loner and she claims that she has no friends or enemies, however, Geminia says (rather lying) the opposite when she's her shadow in Episode 1: That Eliza and that other boy (Blake) were her only true friends and the others are "Friends only in name". *The surname Travers is a self introduced family name and that she was truly an "orphan", Jonathan casually shares her surname. Is later revealed that Travers is not only her real surname, is her birth name, Francine forgave her because it was the latter's fault. *Her theme is Honest Eyes, since she's questioning how she survived to the requirements and the tests for the Mecha Ragnarök, and also how her life was "shared" with Geminia and later Genesis. *She gained her scar after the fight against FEAST Comet. *She could be considered as a "Quarter God", however, Francine was born before her grandfather Julius Caesar turned into a deity for giving his soul to Divine. *She was meant to be a secondary character, as the fighter who only appeared in special dangerous moments in the early stages of development, as Blake was the main protagonist. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Original characters Category:Females Category:Hero Category:Antihero Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Humans